Sion/Ability Details
Abilities damage each time he is hit by an autoattack. The damage reduction is calculated before armor and percentage damage reduction benefits are taken into account. |innatedetail = Feel No Pain is a passive ability that grants Sion a chance to negate a flat amount of damage upon being attacked. |firstname = Cryptic Gaze |firstinfo = (Active): Sion's gaze terrifies a single enemy, dealing magic damage and stunning it for 1.5 seconds. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Range:' 550 *'Projectile speed:' 1600 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Cryptic Gaze is a single targeted ability that sends a purple bolt at a target enemy unit, dealing magic damage and stunning it on impact. |secondname = Death's Caress |secondinfo = (Active): Sion surrounds himself with a shield which absorbs damage for up to 10 seconds. After 4 seconds, if the shield has not been destroyed, the ability can be cast again to explode and deal magic damage to surrounding enemies. It will explode automatically after the 10 seconds have passed. Cast again after 4 seconds to manually detonate. *'Cooldown:' 8 seconds after shield expires *'Explosion area:' 550 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Death's Caress is a self-targeted ability that grants Sion an absorption shield for up to 10 seconds. After 10 seconds, if the absorption shield is still active it will be detonated, removing the absorption shield but dealing magic damage to all enemy units in an area around Sion. Sion may re-activate Death's Caress to trigger this detonation himself. * There is a 4 second cooldown after activating the ability before you can manually detonate it. *Both the initial cast and shield detonation have no cast time and do not interrupt Sion's previous orders. *The amount of damage dealt by the shield detonation is not dependent on the shield's remaining health; it will always deal damage equal to the maximum health of the shield. |thirdname = Enrage |thirdinfo = (Toggle): While active, each of Sion's autoattacks will deal extra physical damage at the cost of some health. Additionally he permanently increases his maximum health whenever he kills a unit, from either his attacks or abilities. |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Enrage is a toggled ability. When toggled on, Sion gains bonus attack damage, but each of his autoattacks cause him to lose an amount of health. Additionally, while toggled on killing an enemy unit grants Sion a permanent bonus to his maximum health. *Toggling Enrage has no cast time and does not interrupt Sion's previous orders. *Enrage's health bonus can be triggered by killing an enemy unit with any of Sion's damage sources, including autoattacks, champion abilities, summoner spells and item actives. *Enrage's health bonus activates only if Enrage is toggled on. *Enrage's health loss cannot kill Sion, leaving him with at least 1 health, and deactivating the ability. |ultiname = Cannibalism |ultiinfo = (Active): Grants Sion lifesteal and 50% attack speed for 20 seconds. Additionally, Sion's autoattacks will heal surrounding allies for a percentage of the damage dealt. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Cooldown:' 90 seconds *'Area of effect:' 200 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Cannibalism is a self-targeted ability that grants Sion life steal and attack speed for 20 seconds, and causes his autoattacks to heal nearby friendly units equal to a percentage of the damage dealt. *Cannibalism has no cast time and does not interrupt Sion's previous orders. }} References Category:Champion Ability Details